Fledgling Wings
by Teobi
Summary: Formerly Home and Away- I wasn't keen on that title. Jeff is home at last. But does college mean Alan has to leave, just when he's getting to know his father? Tracy fluff. Follows on from The Long Reach.


College.

Alan couldn't stop thinking about the word, and what it meant.

What a day it had been. Dad was back and everyone was walking on air. Any awkwardness around slotting back into his role as patriarch of the Tracy family had quickly disappeared with a few jokes and a 'ceremony' where Scott gestured towards the Big Chair with a bow and a grand sweep of his arm, laughing as it creaked beneath Jeff's long forgotten body shape. Everyone clapped as Jeff rocked the chair back and forth and swivelled it round and around, proclaiming_ it sure is good to be back_. Then they had been called out on a mission. Jeff, back in command, ensured the rescue went smoothly, and after returning home, Alan, Kayo and Virgil put up lights around the pool and the family threw a party. Grandma's insistence on cooking was met with cries of _Grandma, you've already done enough today. Relax and let M.A.X. handle it b_efore a cocktail was pushed into her hand and she was led to a comfy chair.

The Mechanic flipped burgers on the poolside grill while the setting sun turned everyone golden, and Gordon even more golden. The aquanaut Tracy and Lady Penelope seemed to be together all the time now. Alan watched them clink champagne glasses together._ To Dad,_ said Gordon. _To International Rescue,_ said Penelope, before sipping her drink with a twinkle in her eye. _Yeah,_ thought Alan, _and one member in particular. _

Scott and Jeff were like a pair of inseparable twins. Alan had never known Scott to talk so much, and so animatedly. All the stress and worry of the last few years seemed completely gone. Scott looked and even sounded younger, the pitch of his voice rising and falling as he detailed some of their most exciting rescues and sang Kayo's praises, saying that she was just as much of a natural as Alan, the way she handled Thunderbird Shadow and you wouldn't want to mess with her because she was fierce. Jeff nodded and laughed, looking at Kayo with affection as she sat on the diving board with her legs swinging, talking to Virgil who was sitting on the diving board next to her. Both of them smiled and waved back.

Alan walked over to John, who was talking to Brains.

"This has been such a cool day," he said. "Maybe even the greatest day of my life."

"Well, you did just graduate High School," said John, ruffling his youngest brother's hair. "And you took a trip out to the Oort Cloud. Not many people can lay claim to that."

"And we got Dad back." Alan turned and gazed reverently at their father.

"Oh yeah," said John with a lopsided grin. "That happened too."

"I still can't believe it."

"I th-think we're all still a little b-bit in shock," said Brains, pool lights reflecting in his glasses.

"We've got so much catching up to do."

John put his arm around Alan's shoulders and gave the boy a tight hug.

"It's overwhelming, isn't it?"

Alan nodded.

"Just let it happen naturally. Dad's overwhelmed too. He's still finding his Earth legs... like me, but after eight years."

Burgers were ready and everyone moved to the food table. Somewhere along the way the Mechanic had acquired a chef's hat and wore it proudly. Music began to emanate from somewhere, a bit of jazz and some old fashioned rock n roll. Brains looked at M.A.X.

"Th-this is an appropriate s-soundtrack," he said, approvingly.

Scott stopped talking long enough to wolf down a burger while Virgil and John grasped the opportunity to talk to their Dad. Penelope watched, intrigued, as Gordon built a tower out of burger patties, tomato, cheese slices, lettuce and pickles. Parker fed Sherbet some scraps under the table when no one was looking. Grandma was on her fourth cocktail and singing.

Kayo threw an olive across the table. "Earth to Alan," she said.

"What?" he replied, brushing at the wet mark on his t-shirt left by the olive.

"You were miles away."

"Naw," he scoffed. "Just thinking, is all."

College.

It was a big move. He'd be leaving all of this behind. Just when they'd gotten his Dad back, he was going to have to leave. College was an exciting prospect, and he knew he was privileged, but it seemed unfair somehow. He was already an astronaut with his own rocket, he already had the job of a lifetime, working with his brothers, doing useful stuff. _Helping_ people. He couldn't see how college was going to improve an already perfect life. But his brothers had been to college and he didn't see why he should be any different. He enjoyed learning, studying came easy to him even if he grumbled about it from time to time. It was just that he enjoyed being part of International Rescue _more._ And he wanted- _needed_\- to get to know his father.

On the plus side, he'd be with people his own age, all striving to better themselves. He'd make new friends. Maybe even meet some cool girls. He blushed lightly, thinking about having a relationship, and whether it would affect his friendship with Kayo. They spent hours talking, joking, and confiding in each other in the cockpit of Thunderbird 3. Kayo was very special to him, but she wasn't really a girlfriend. Alan didn't think he was allowed to think of Kayo as anything other than a sister from another mister. And yet, he liked her. A lot. Maybe if he met other girls, he'd gain a little perspective.

The thought of going to college was daunting. And exciting. And, frankly, more terrifying than any rescue mission he'd ever been on.

Gordon arrived, alone. He clapped his hands as he surveyed the different platters of food laid out on the table.

"Bro! Have you tried the potato salad? It's awesome!"

Alan shook his head. "I feel kinda nauseous."

"Dude. M.A.X. made it, not Grandma."

Alan shrugged. "I know. But- "

Gordon clapped his brother on the back. "Ah well. More for me!"

Alan watched Gordon pile yet another plate with food. Gordon was always so chill, he took everything in his stride. Nothing affected the aquanaut's appetite, except Grandma's cooking. Alan asked, "Hey, Gordon. How was college for you?"

His mouth full of coleslaw, Gordon mumbled, "it was cool. Is that what you're worried about?"

"Who says I'm worried?"

"Alan, you're never this quiet." Gordon offered his plate and Alan took a few Pringles.

"I don't want to leave just as Dad comes home. I've missed enough time with him, I don't want to miss any more."

"It's not like you'll be leaving tomorrow."

"I know, but- we Tracys don't hang around. It'll be pretty soon." Alan crunched a Pringle that didn't really taste of anything.

"Well," said Gordon, sucking ketchup off his thumb, "maybe you can work from home, like you did with High School. You don't have to physically be at college. The only thing is, you'll miss out on some amazing parties, and you won't meet any girls. You'll be a sad virgin forever."

Alan pouted. Were his thoughts that easy to read? He wasn't going to give Gordon the satisfaction. "That's not the _whole_ point of college, Gordo."

"It's a big chunk of it. You don't want to grow up in a bubble, do you?"

"No! I just don't want to miss out on Dad!" Just as Alan thought he was going to have to explain this to each member of his family in turn, his father's voice came booming from behind him.

"You don't want to miss out on Dad what? Astroboarding? I'll have you know I was a radical sky surfer back in the day." Jeff winked at Gordon who laughed louder. Alan decided not to tell him about the piece of lettuce stuck in his teeth- with luck a certain Lady in pink would point it out instead.

"Come on, son. Spit it out. Is it college?"

Alan should have been surprised, but he wasn't. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Jeff beamed proudly. "The old man's still got it."

Catching sight of Scott and Virgil standing close together nearby, Alan said, "Did_ they_ have anything to do with it?"

Jeff glanced at his two eldest. "Mm, maybe. They know you better than I do, but believe me Alan, I aim to catch up on all our lost years starting from now. So I want you to know you can confide in me. OK? If you need references then I'm sure your Grandma will supply them. Though maybe not right now- as she seems a little worse for wear."

Grandma was trying to coax the Mechanic to dance with her. He dug his heels in and refused, but that just made the task more challenging. It was awesome to see her so relaxed and happy, but still the waves of cringe enveloped Alan as he imagined how flustered their once mighty foe must be feeling.

"You won't see_ that_ in college," said Jeff.

"Not sure I want to see it here, either," said Alan.

Jeff escorted his youngest son away from the party, settling him onto a couch on the recreation deck. "So. What seems to be the problem?"

Alan swallowed hard. "I don't want to leave here!" Looking straight into Jeff's gently quizzical eyes, paler blue than his, with a hint of grey steel, he went on, "I don't want to leave International Rescue. And I don't want to leave you." There. It was out.

Jeff leaned in with a smile. "I didn't want to leave you boys either. But you can't stop reaching for the stars, you have to meet life head on. Oh I don't mean you should be reckless or make rash decisions. I mean you need to have a wide range of experiences to grow as a person. Make choices and decisions. Be your own man."

Alan slumped. Dad made it seem so obvious. He felt six years old again, whining for his favourite cereal.

"Besides, International Rescue isn't going anywhere. Except up."

That brought a smile from Alan. "Gordon says I'll miss out on girls and parties."

"Yes, well. Gordon seems to be growing up fast. A little too fast if you ask me."

"You mean Lady Penelope? He's had a crush on her for, like ever."

"Really? Then it appears his crush has finally been reciprocated."

"Basically she saved his life that one time."

Jeff's ears pricked up. "Say what? 'Saved his life'?"

Seeing his father's shocked face, Alan laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "We've had some tough situations, but everything's fine, we're all fine. Nothing to worry about!" He'd let John tell their father about EOS.

"I'll be the judge of that," Jeff muttered.

Alan decided it would be wiser to change the subject. "You think I'll ever be tall like Scott? Or will I always be short, like Gordon?"

"I think you'll be just the right size for you."

"Sheesh," Alan muttered.

"You boys sure are a mixed bunch though, I'll give you that. Tell me. Does Lee Taylor still call you Alec?"

Alan nodded ruefully. "Alec, Adam, Alex- everything but Alan."

Jeff gazed into the distance, chuckled fondly. "Some things never change."

Alan knew that his father was accessing memories from a life that was uniquely his own. And he knew that his own life was unfolding in front of him, full of memories and experiences that would be uniquely_ his_ own. They wouldn't always involve his family or even International Rescue, although he felt pretty sure he was always going to be an integral part of the team. He needed his _own_ path- maybe it would run parallel to his life with IR but it would include skills and wisdom gained from interactions with new and wholly unfamiliar scenarios. Alan knew in his heart how it worked. His brothers all had individual strengths and weaknesses and it took maturity to accept that that was just the way it was. Scott could pilot anything with wings, Virgil was a crack engineer. John would marry astronomy if he could, and Gordon, before he met Penny, was betrothed to the sea. That left him. He began to think more seriously about game development. Coding. He'd gain skills that would help Brains. He'd also be working with teams of people who wouldn't indulge him for being the youngest. It would be nice to be part of a group where he wasn't the kid. Or where Kayo wasn't the only girl. Yeah- maybe life _out there_, away from his family, was just what he needed for a year or so. He studied his father's profile. Jeff had been away for eight years, and he looked so familiar sitting there it was like he'd never left. The Alpha was back- maybe it _was_ time for the youngest to go forage in the wild for a bit. He felt a small weight lift from his shoulders and was thankful.

"Would you look at that," Jeff murmured.

Alan followed his father's eyes. Grandma was dancing with the Mechanic at last. She was wearing his chef's hat. Gordon and Penelope were jiving on the pool deck while Scott and Kayo clapped and shouted on the sidelines. Parker was deep in conversation with Virgil (who was cuddling Sherbet) and John and Brains were sitting as far away from the impromptu dancefloor as it was possible to get without falling into the ocean on the other side of Tracy Island. M.A.X was blasting out rock n roll. And Jeff Tracy was home at last.

"Hey, Dad!" Scott called. "Grab Grandma and show us kids how it's done!"

Jeff leapt to his feet, only slightly wobbling on legs more used to the Oort Cloud.

"Dad, how are you gonna dance when you can't even stand," cried Alan, trying not to laugh.

Jeff grinned. The smile wiped away thirty years and suddenly Alan could see the fearless young adventurer he once was. "Son, I'm gonna dance like it's my first day on Earth. And so should you." And with that, Jeff strode forcefully towards the pool deck.

_My family is nuts_, thought Alan fondly, following Jeff back to the party. _And I can't wait to tell my college friends about them._


End file.
